Sylestrine Alah'ashan
"The era of the Highborne Empire remains as a paragon of civilization. The elves were enigmatic, fostering wonders of brilliance and art. The caste exists no longer, yet we Highborne seek to restore Azeroth and revitalize the beauty it once knew millennia ago." History Pre-Sundering Sylestrine descends from a noble Highborne family who were renowned to be one of the most subservient to the Queen. Due to their undying loyalty, they were one of the few elves to come into contact with the Well of Eternity physically. It became tradition for anyone birthed to the family Alah'shan to be anointed with the waters of the Well, passing the arcane properties to the child. Sylestrine was one of the last to be given this gift. The House of Alah'ashan ruled over the northernmost province of the Highborne Empire, Shandaral, in efforts to secure their civilization's expansion. Sylestrine was raised alongside three elder brothers and tempered in art, history and wisdom, however her studies were not held to the same regard as her siblings. Court of Azshara Due to Sylestrine's gifted physical appearance, she was summoned to serve the Queen amongst her handmaidens. During Sylestrine's servitude, Sylestrine remained oblivious to Azshara's betrayal, however she was able to have access to a small section of the royal library. The young handmaiden gorged upon these tomes, sparking the instinctive attraction to the mysteries of arcane. Yet due to her immaturity and the fact that Sylestrine's elder brothers were already masters of arcane within Zin-Azshari, the House of Alah'ashan saw no reason to satiate her interest. Therefore, the little Highborne continued her pursuit of knowledge regardless of her familial desire. During her time within the palace, tension grew as word began to spread of Azshara coming into contacts with a strange alien-like civilization. As such, the Queen's most loyal subjects began to relocate to the banks of Zin-Azshari, one of whom was Lord Shal'relah, a lesser lord of the Eldarath province. The lord and the young handmaiden were charmed by one another and began an affair. Throughout their courtship, Sylestrine grew in intelligence and her arcane abilities. Lord Shal'relah would manipulate magic in order to impress the young handmaiden without realizing that she was mimicking the same acts. One of the arts he displayed was leywalking which enticed Sylestrine. After intense studying and training, Sylestrine risked her life in order to learn the art which she achieved successfully. However, the House of Alah'ashan began to notice Sylestrine's inability to be a proper handmaiden of Queen Azshara and viewed her as an embarrassment. Due to this, she was exiled to Feralas to live out her days with the Shen'dralar. This timing was impeccable in regards to Sylestrine's survival, for the Highborne began to close off the Well to the other kaldorei, in attempt to summon the forces of the Burning Legion. The Shen'dralar The name of Alah'ashan no longer to lives with the exception of Sylestrine. The noble house was either slaughtered or accepted the wretched curse behind the Queen's protection. Her name, however, helped her find good graces with the rest of the Shen'dralar which allowed her to continue her studying of magic openly. Unable to venture beyonf Eldre'thalas for centuries in fear of demonic attacks and closing the distance between the Highborne and their kaldorei kin, Sylestrine found comfort in her studies. It was not long before the Shen'dralar of Eldre'Thalas succumbed back into their magical addiction, wishing for renewed immortality. They found this by way of the demon, Immol'thar, sating their lust for magic, once more. Sylestrine eventually became a more prominent noble in Eldre'Thalas, her skills for knowledge of the arcane exceeding many other mortal races beyond measure. There was nothing that the Highborne craved that magic could not sate, and so, she took on the mantle of High Arcanist granted by Prince Tortheldrin and his council. The Genocide of Eldre'thalas The Highborne sorceress had risen to be amongst Prince Tortheldrin's close advisors during a contentious era. While Immol'thar had prolonged the Shen'dealers immortality, more energy was being drawn from the demon than was sustainable. The High Arcanist devised a plan to summon another demon, however the Highborne of Eldre'Thalas lacked the power to do so. After years of governing her Prince to find a way out of the situation, she finally realized Tortheldrin's intention: massacre. In order to prove obedience to their prince, the higher echelon of mages convened in discussion of how the killings were to take place. Certain elves rebelled and were immediately executed. Sylestrine was willing to murder, however the council was not sure whether her killing would imply loyalty or fear. To assess her devotion, Sylestrine was tasked to murder a lover of centuries which was completed and threw the sorceress into a madness that lasted for generations. Physical Description The Highborne stands a bit lower than average height than most of her kin at six foot even. Her physique reflects upon her study as she does not possess much muscle and is shapely from a lavish lifetime. Comparitively to Kaldorei, she is quite pale and dark, intricate violet runes swirl across the span of her back, arms and chest. The use that the runes had was lost with the higher arts of arcane ten thousand years ago, making them currently serve as adornment. Her silvery-white hair neatly drapes her frame falling down a bit past her waist. If not let out, they are usually locked in plaited braids away from her face. Sylestrine has an avid interest in jewelry, gems adorning her ears, wrists and fingers. Throughout her hair, faint glimmers can be seen weaved into braids. Only a loose golden chain at the front of her temple with a small teardrop sapphire is consistent of Sylestrine's jewelry. The Highborne usually wears gowns of rich violet silks, though her battle armor is the only piece she owns which remains enchanted. Sylestrine has a gentle face, which can grow stern when appropriate. Rarely does the Highborne appear angered. Her eyes are an almond shape of rich lilac, surrounded by thick lashes. Her eyebrows are tamed, and elegantly lift her face. Her cheekbones are high and flushed, making her appearance more angular. Her lips are a rosey hue and is usually curled into a pout. Due to her beauty, it is rumored that the Highborne uses magic to keep her youthful visage. Personality Sylestrine Alah'ashan is calm in demeanor, emanating intelligence, charm and antiquity. She is less haughty than many of her fellow Highborne kin, seen through her willingness to teach her knowledge of the arcane to those seeking. Spending milennia observing the failures through hand of her own kin, Sylestrine is pragmatic in the face of a situation. When need be, the sorceress is stern and commanding, a trait which has been tempered through generations. Sylestrine is strained by her magical addiction, which has been augmented through the fall of Immol'thar. Due to this, she is rather reclusive even by company of her own people, the Shen'dralar. Sylestrine has had little contact with other races of Azeroth besides through her study. Therefore, Sylestrine still speaks with eloquence and has a rich, ancient elven accent that makes her stand out from fellow Kaldorei, and enhances her foreign appearance. The arcanist, however is quite curious, never subjecting herself to ignorance nor racism. This aspect makes Sylestrine much more approachable than her Highborne peers, which the sorceress makes good use of. Generally, Sylestrine is described as serene, regal, ominous bearing the knowledge of millennia within the ruins of Eldre'thalas. Appearances * The War of the Ancients ** The Well of Eternity * The Sundering of Azeroth * The Destruction of Shandaral * The Genocide of Eldre'Thalas * The Highborne Alliance Combat Abilities Leywalking The Highborne is most proficient in the art of leywalking, renowned amongst the Shen'dralar for her manipulation of ancient arcana strains. The sorceress uses the leylines to augment her spells, mana consumption and harnessing its raw energies. Sylestrine learned this art during the height of the Highborne Empire, however her ability to leywalk is dependent upon her access to a fount of power which was most noticeable after she lost immortality due to Immol'thar's death. Rune Magic Sylestrine has learned of runic patterns from the Shen'dralar, becoming an instrumental ward of defense for Eldre'Thalas. The arcanist has extensive knowledge of runes from millennia and uses them primarily for protection, however the tattoos, or 'markings,' that are etched into her body have lost their use since the implosion of the Well of Eternity. Conjuration Illusion Quotes Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Highborne Empire Category:Kaldorei Peerage Category:Mages